In WO-00/72816, fragrance delivery systems are described which comprise pro-fragrances or pro-accords selected from at least two of the following: (i) aldehyde and ketone releasing pro-fragrances, which pro-fragrances comprise inter alia and preferably oxazolidines; (ii) β-amino pro-fragrances; and (iii) orthoester pro-accords. The pro-fragrances described are capable of delivering fragrance raw material aldehydes and ketones to especially the human skin. More in detail, said international patent application is based on the finding that certain aldehyde fragrance raw materials, such as para-t-bucinal, cymal and lillial can be controllably released from particular heterocyclic pro-fragrances to especially the skin.
In laundry products, such as fabric softeners or detergents, generally perfume additives are present which make the said products more aesthetically pleasing to the consumers. The product should not only smell pleasantly and in that way add to the purchase perception, but also impart a pleasant and preferably long, lasting fragrance to the fibers or fabrics treated therewith. One of the problems the person skilled in the art is confronted with is that the amount of perfume carryover is rather marginal; much fragrance is lost during washing and disappears down the drain. It would be very desirable to find ways of more effectively delivering perfume or fragrances to fibers, fabrics and textiles and to achieve the fragrance effect for a longer period of time.
Colgate-Palmolive application WO 02/057400 describes a water soluble cross-linked cationic polymer derived from the polymerisation of from 5 to 100 mole percent of a cationic vinyl addition monomer, from 0 to 95 mole percent of acrylamide, and from 70 to 300 ppm of a difunctional vinyl addition monomer cross-linking agent which enhances fragrance delivery from a fabric softening composition to the fabric to be softened.
In copending Colgate-Palmolive U.S. application Ser. No. 09/893,117, filed Jun. 27, 2001, there is described a fabric care composition comprising a cationic softening compound; a non-confined fragrance oil; and at least one fabric or skin beneficiating ingredient such as a fragrance oil, contained within pressure sensitive microcapsules to provide enhanced delivery of such beneficiating ingredient to the fabric.